creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Good Boy
"Hello. Have you come to visit me?" ... "You're very quiet, mistress. But I respect that. Either way, it's very nice to meet you." "Do you want to hear how I got here?" ... "You don't have to answer that one. I know you do." "I want to start off my story by talking about my Mother to you. My Mother was a good Mother. She took me shopping with Grandma all the time, and fed me and washed me. She taught me words and how to discern them. She was always so pretty, and she looked so young too. She was the perfect mother. And I had the perfect family." "My name is Good Boy. I remember no other name, because that is what Mother always called me." "A Good Boy." "We'd always play near the pond behind our house. Mother was very strong and she'd give me piggyback rides up and down the hill next to the pond. We'd have our tea parties there with Grandma, too." "One day my Mother had a talk with me in my room. She held me like she usually did and told me: 'My Good Boy, we're going to be moving to a different house very soon. Grandma is starting to pack up all of our things.' "'Don't cry' she told me, and gave me a kiss on the head." "I didn't want to cry, but I did. But Mother didn't see me cry, so it was okay." "We had a long way to go on the trip to our new home, and I don't remember it all that well. I must have slept the whole way there. When I woke up, I was in an unfamiliar bed with my Mother. So moving must have been no problem while I was asleep." "But that's when I first saw it. The thing." "It was a really creepy thing it was. Peeping at me o'er my Mother's shoulder. It was bigger than me. And it was bigger than my Mother, too." "'Get away from my Mother you!' I told it. 'Go on, shoo!'" "It didn't listen to me. It stayed there, and it started threatening me. Threatening to hurt my Mother. I was frozen in fear, I couldn't look away. But luckily for me, my Mother embraced me, shielding my eyes from it. And I felt that it had left." "I hoped it did for good, but I knew better. Something as creepy as that thing gave me a bad feeling it'd be back." "So I did what I had to. I tried to warn her. I really did! I tried to warn her, but... Mother didn't like me anymore when I did." "It was the next day when I saw it again, the day I warned her. Mother told me to stay put in the kitchen while she went to get dressed out of her night gown. She promised me my favorite pie and tea once she was done. She left as she said she would, and I waited patiently at the table for her to return." "I thought about last night again, and the more I thought, the more worried I became. I remember long ago when Grandpa told us ghost stories back when he was alive. I was always scared but Grandma reassured us every time that there was no such thing as ghosts. But I began to question that." "I felt a gust of wind at that moment. One right past my shoulder." "I knew the thing was back, and it whispered to me. It said that we were in its house and that we didn't belong there. It said that we'd pay for that. I turned around and nothing was there. I turned back, and as soon as I did, another whisper blared into my ear, a loud one. The thing said it was going to hurt my Mother." "I jumped out of the chair right away and dashed for my Mother's room. I jumped inside and locked the door behind me. I told my Mother that something was trying to get her. But when I told her... something was wrong with her. Her face got all scrunched up, and out of her mouth came a sound I never heard before. It was a high pitched and distorted booming sound. I was terrified. And before I knew it, she attacked me, kicking me and hitting me to the ground. I glimpsed, seeing her crawling on all fours toward me. I covered my eyes in fear. Finally, when I had the bravery to uncover my eyes..." "She was gone, and the door was wide open." "I knew the creature had beaten me to her then, and it clearly possessed her. Tell me though, how are you supposed to beat a ghost? That's the question that ran through my mind. So I began to cry on the ground. Ghosts were real, I knew that then. And we were all going to pay." "But not a tear slipped from my eyes." "I froze again when I heard the door open ajar. I faced the door, ready for punishment. But luckily for me, it was Grandma. She hesitated a few seconds, but surely enough she smiled and walked towards me. Grandma picked me up and tucked me in to bed, turned off the lights, and shut the door." "I felt safe. But I still knew it was a false sense of security." "Outside the door I heard Mother, or the thing using my Mother's voice, talking to Grandma. She said something was wrong with me, but Grandma didn't believe her. Grandma knew there was something wrong with Mother, just like I did!" "When I stopped the eavesdropping, I thought a while, more than I usually did before. I heard thoughts and whispers, not of my own. The thing was taunting me, telling me that it was going to kill my family." "And there it stood, slowly walking toward the bed I sat in. I was scared once again." "But I had prepared this time. Out of the bed I took out my shiny weapon of triumph. One of Grandma's kitchen knives that I hid under the pillow earlier in the morning." "I stood up on the bed and told it I wasn't afraid of it. It stopped moving towards me and starred at me for a few seconds. Before I knew it, that awful noise was booming again. This time out of the creature's mouth itself." "In a sense of bravery, I leaped onto it, tackling it to the ground. I stabbed it over and over again. I wasn't going to let my fear prevent me from protecting my family." "It was dead before I knew it." "I couldn't believe it, I actually stopped it! But what would Mother and Grandma think? Seeing a gross ugly dead thing on the ground?" "Of course Grandma screamed when she peered in the room." "'I know it looks bad', I told her, 'but don't worry, I'm fine. I stopped it.'" "Grandma didn't speak a word. She must have been very surprised, so I didn't blame her." "But the thing... it must have fooled me in the other room because then and there, I heard that same awful sound came out of my Grandma's mouth." "I paused and looked to my right. I still was holding the knife in my hand, I didn't even realize it. So I threatened the thing once more, I demanded it to leave from my Grandma immediately. But it taunted me, saying it would hurt my Grandma. It taunted me." "It made Grandma run away from me at an unnatural speed. I had never seen Grandma run so fast." "When she ran off, I looked all around the house." "Come to think of it, it was only the second day we had been in that house, so I didn't really know my way around." "But she was no where to be found." "The next thing that happened was as fast as a flash. I was surrounded by big dark figures, each of them taunting me, grabbing me, shoving me. And I passed out not long after that." ... "I never saw my Mother or my Grandma ever again." "I've been here ever since." "But you believe me? Don't you? You've come to take me away from this place! You've come to save me!" "Haven't you?" ... "Hey! Where are you going? Please stay! I'm so lonely..." "You're just like the rest of them." ... "How can I help you today ma'am?" ... "Oh... you have been standing there for a while, haven't you?" ... "He talked to you?" "Well..." ... "'''There's a good reason why it's behind that glass.'"'' Category:Ghosts